


Holly

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought holly was supposed to be a plant of protection."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11!

"I thought holly was supposed to be a plant of protection," Sam mumbled, looking at himself and his collection of bumps and bruises and scratches from landing in a holly hedge after being thrown by a witch's spell.

"It did a good enough job protecting itself," Lucifer chuckled, wanting nothing more than to run his fingertips over every mark on Sam's skin and heal it perfectly, but knowing Sam wouldn't let him. He settled for pulling the rubbing alcohol out of the first aid kit and starting on cleaning up Sam's wounds.

Sam shook his head slightly, keeping himself from wincing as the he felt the cold, sharp sting of alcohol against a wound. "I suppose you're right about that. I'm surprised you didn't smite that bush when we were through." 

"Who's to say I didn't?" Lucifer said with a soft smirk before kissing an unmarked section of Sam's cheek as he cleaned another scratch. "Where do you think that wreath on the door came from?"


End file.
